the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale
The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale is an episode of the animated television series The Tick. Synopsis Tick, Arthur and American Maid infiltrate Chairface Chippendale's birthday party, where he plans to use his new weapon to ingrain his name in the minds of all on earth for eternity. Plot The episode begins with Tick and Arthur patrolling the city, having not seen any disturbance in the hours they've been active. And as convenience would have it, an alarm goes off in the distance. Forehead, Zipperneck and Boils are stealing a large crate, only to be interrupted by Tick and Arthur, who are, however, quickly subdued. Luckily for them, American maid arrives to assist them, but Forehead gets away with the crate. But fortunately for our heroes, one of them dropped an invitation to Chairface Chippendale's birthday, scheduled for that night, and American Maid begrudgingly takes Tick and Arthur with her. Forehead arrives at Chairface's mansion, and delivers the package to Chairface's right-hand-man, Professor Chromedome, who presents it to Chairface, revealing them to be the Geismann Lenses, which can turn the light of a simple candle an immensely powerful heat ray. After deterring Sewer Urchin form their mission, Arthur and Tick are picked up by American Maid, who informs them that they are infiltrating the party disguised as caterers. At the party, The City's vilest villains are in attendance, including Chairface, who is presented with a of a new henchman, Dean, who "has the strongest hands in the criminal world." All goes well until their cover is blown, and they are trapped by Chromedome. Chairface explains to them his plan: because he was unloved throughout his life, due to his face, he decides to ensure that he will never be forgotten by writing his name across the face of the moon. The heroes, however, will be unpresent, as Chairface lowers them into his pit of alligators, but they manage to escape by swinging to a vent. Up top, Chairface blows out his cadles and gives a speech, and Chromedome prepares the heat ray, while the heroes climb up a precarious cliff, just as they begin firing. They make their way up, and Arthur stops the ray at the end of the first "A", and American Maid goes after Chairface, while Tick fights off the villains. Arthur blinds Chromedome with the flashlight used for the heat ray, Tick defeats Dean, and American Maid duels with Chairface, who is baked against the wall when he opens a secret compartment and pulls out a gun. His victory doesn't last long, however, as Tick threatens him with the heat ray. The episode ends with villains being carried away, Chairface swearing vengeance, Tick giving a speech about American Maid having a heart of gold, and noticing some "yuck" on Arthur's face. Characters Main Characters *Tick *Arthur *American Maid Supporting Characters Antagonists *Chairface Chippendale (first appearance) **Professor Chromedome (first appearance) **Forehead (first appearance) **Zipperneck (first appearance) **Boils (first appearance) **Dean (first appearance) *Shiela Eel (only appearance) *Eyebrows Mulligan (first appearance) *Deadly Nose (first appearance) *The Crease (first appearance) *Harriet Curse (only appearance) *Hooks Henderson (first appearance) *Guy with Ears Like Little Raisins (only appearance) *Jack Tuber (first appearance) *Headless Henderson (only appearance) *Dyna-Mole (first appearance) *The-Guy-That-Looks-Just-Like-Peter-Lorre (only appearance) Minor Characters *Sewer Urchin (first appearance) Locations *The City **Chairface's mansion (first appearance) *Moon (background) Trivia *This episode is based on issue #7 of the original comic, The Moon Menace. **Although the character who originally filled out American Maid's role was Angus MacGuire, a government agent. *'Ending Monologue': "A heart of gold beats under that big fiberglass croissant, Arthur. And thank goodness for it. It's spirit like hers that allowed us to thwart Chairface's evil scheme. And thwart we did." Errors *Based on the size of the lettering, Chairface's name wouldn't even fit around the moon, let alone on the surface area visible in one night. Gallery See The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale/Gallery. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1